starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Grunty
|fgcolor= |image=MurlocMarine WoW Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |race=Murloc |gender=Male |hair=None |eyes=Brown |faction=Azeroth |job=Marine |concattop= }} Grunty is a murloc marine. He is quite hyper and wets himself a lot. Biography Grunty once protected Azeroth from interstellar invasion by occasionally firing his gauss rifle into the air to make sure no invisible spacecraft are swooping in to attack.Mike Schramm. 2009-05-12. Blizzard confirms Grunty, the Marine Murloc, as BlizzCon giveaway. WoW Insider. Accessed 2009-05-16. All that changed one Tuesday night when he took part in a 25-man raid. Sucked into a magical vortex and transported across dimensions, Grunty wound up in the Koprulu Sector. There, he often took shelter among the zerg, as murlocs are the only creatures the Swarm has refused to infest.Grunty Profile, StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-12-09 During the Failoc-alypse, he helped a number of heroes (including Jim Raynor) by dropping nukes on the invading failocs at a cost of 250 gold pieces. Grunty was not harmed by any of the attacks and always teleported out afterward.Blizzard staff. 2009-05-31. Failoc-alpse. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-05-31. During the Second Great War, Grunty, or some very similar murloc marines, were sighted on Bel'ShirBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. and the Castanar space platform.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Ads with Grunty's likeness could be seen in cities. During the End War, Grunty could be teleported into the Moebius battle station.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cradle of Death (in English). 2018. Game Unit Grunty or a similar murloc appears in "Welcome to the Jungle" and "Piercing the Shroud" in Wings of Liberty and the Roach Evolution mission in Heart of the Swarm. He is always unselectable. Grunty also appears in the ads on some city tilesets.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Grunty appears as an easter egg on the Co-op Missions map "Cradle of Death" as one of the items that can be teleported by the teleporter next to the southwestern Moebius outpost.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cradle of Death (in English). 2018. Heroes of the Storm ]] Grunty was set to appear in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. He was good at supporting heroes, was the fastest hero in the game2010-10-24, BlizzCon 2010 Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-12-09 and benefited from dexterity items, but was easily killed. He was classed as an agility, carry-type hero. He was similar to a stealth assassin from DotA with a ranged attack rather than cloaking. He later became a skin for Murky. Notes Grunty was the World of Warcraft pet at BlizzCon 2009. Grunty attacks zergling vanity pets, and they'll attack him too.Robin Torres. 2009-08-25. Grunty vs. Zergling battle video. Wow.com. Accessed 2009-09-10. A statue of Grunty was on display at Blizzard's GamesCom 2015 booth, corresponding to his Heroes of the Storm skin.2015-08-05, GamesCom 2015 – Behold the Awesome Blizzard Entertainmet Booth. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-08-20 A statue of Grunty is likewise located in Blizzard's European office.2017-03-07, Blizzard on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2017-03-11 Videos File:Grunty the Murloc Marine File:Grunty vs. Zergling File:Starcraft 2 murloc marine tauron in a tank References Category:Murlocs Category:Warcraft Category:Silly articles Category:Heroes of the Storm